A Sweet Surprise
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: KHxIY A very late Valentines One Shot. After her travels in Feudal Japan, Kagome finds herself in a strange new world. There she makes new friends and learns of heartless and nobodies, she is even destined to get her own key blade. Axel/Kagome


**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha or Kingdom Hearts

**AN**: I probably should be working on my other stories, but I wanted to do a Valentines one shot, but unfortunately I didn't finish in time. So well here it is, a few months late but here it is.

**Title**: A Sweet Surprise

**Summary**: After her travels in Feudal Japan, Kagome finds herself in a strange new world. There she makes new friends and learns of heartless and nobodies, she is even destined to get her own key blade. But a year after traveling with her new friends, Kagome begins to get lonely that is, until she meets a tall, red headed stranger who seems to be popping up wherever she goes.

* * *

**A Sweet Surprise**

The empty streets held an ominous chill in the air, causing shivers to run down Kagome Higurashi's spine. The sound of her steps on the concrete floor was the only thing that could be heard for miles around. Scowling, she pulled out her keyblade and waited for the attack she was sure to come.

In a matter of seconds, the street was filled with countless heartless. Venting her stress out onto the dark little creatures, Kagome's mind began to wander to her past in midst of the small battle.

It had been over a year since she had last seen her home, both of them, and as of lately she had become a bit of an insomniac, unable to sleep because of the nightmares that plagued her dreams.

Everything was just so hard for her to take in. One moment she was a normal, high school girl, the next guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and now she was a keyblade wielder. Why couldn't her life just be peaceful or even normal for a change?

She missed her thoughtful little brother who'd do what he could to help her out, her caring mother who was always there for her, even her annoying, demon obsessed grandfather. She also longed for the time when she was able to pass through the well to both the past and present era.

She yearned for the hot springs that she and Sango would go to together, missed watching Shippo play with toys she would spoil him with, and her discussions with Miroku even though he would always try to cope a feel. Heck she even missed the constant bickering with InuYasha.

Sighing sadly, she recalled the day she was forced away from her two homes.

It was right after they had finally managed to defeat Naraku and fuse the Shikon no Tama together. She had felt a strong tugging at her soul which had hurt like hell.

Following the pull before it got any more painful than it already was; she had let InuYasha carry her to the well, despite his wounds and her protests. Before she could even say goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who had followed them, she was pulled down the well by a pair of strange, translucent hands, but right as she had been pulled down, the Shikon no Tama had fallen out of her hands, landing in Shippo's hands, who had jumped in after who.

Cursing, Kagome began to swing harder and wilder. She didn't really remember much about what had happened after she had fallen down the well but the next thing she did remember was waking up in a small room on a small bed with three younger teenagers starring down at her.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had been good to her ever since she had first gotten here. And soon enough, she had started traveling with them, hoping to find a way back to her own world.

But she had no luck.

So, Kagome had helped them dealing with heartless and nobodies and before long, she was gifted with her own keyblade, despite Donald's constant complaining about her. That annoying duck had taken a long time to trust her. Not Goofy though, she rather liked hanging out with the overgrown dog, he was just so well, so goofy.

"Lightning!" Kagome yelled out in frustration, striking down the remaining heartless. Wiping her brow of the sweat that had accumulated, she took one last look around, groaning when she saw nobodies begin to appear. She should have just asked Riku to spar with her.

Slashing her blade forward, Kagome managed to clumsily trip over her feet, her keyblade going flying, only to disappear a few seconds later. Falling face flat on the ground, she quickly scrambled onto her knees, shielding herself from the blow she was sure to come from the heartless creatures.

However, the strike never came. Hearing somebody shout, she opened her clenched eyes, only to see a tall figure in a long, dark cloak looming over her. The only feature she could see on him was his spiky, flaming-red hair.

Getting to her feet, Kagome swiftly re-called her keyblade and began to attack the remaining nobodies, saving her questions for later. In a matter of minutes all the nobodies had been taken care of. But before she could say anything, he spoke first, "You know, if you're going to be fighting, shouldn't you learn to be more coordinated?"

Turning around to face the mysterious red-head, Kagome retorted, "Well sorry I'm not all that coordinated, I've only been wide awake for a whole week, doing nothing but nonstop fighting and sparring."

When she was done ranting, Kagome for the first time got a good look at the stranger. He was a full head taller than her, with the most amazing pair of emerald eyes she had ever seen. Hearing the sound of his laughter snapped her out of her stupor.

"Chill, I was just kidding." He smirked, as a blush began to appear on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked, couldn't help but think how cute he looked with that smirk upon his face.

He took a moment before answering, losing his cheeky grin in the process, "Me, well… I'm a nobody." He replied slowly. "Hell, I don't even really know why I'm here."

Surprised, Kagome spoke, "Of course you're somebody, I mean you can't be nobody if we're standing here talking to one another and especially since you just saved me."

"I don't think you get me." Axel sighed, trying to get her to understand what he was saying. And here he was thinking that she had looked smart.

Smiling a sly grin, Kagome responded, "I do get you and trust me you are not a nobody. So what's your name or should I just call you Red?"

Looking somewhat confused, Axel just shrugged his shoulders at her oddness, let her think what she wants. "The name's Axel, definitely not Red."

"Well thank you for saving me Axel. By the way my name is Kagome."

Gaining his cheeky grin back, Axel replied, "Sure no problem cutie, just try not to trip anymore, I might not be around next time to save you."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome couldn't help but smile, "Whatever Red. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Well from where I'm standing you don't look all that big to me." Axel replied, gradually approaching her.

"Big things come in small packages." Kagome bit back, using the old saying she had heard a thousand times from her own era.

"Really." He inquired, amusement radiating from his green eyes as he was now inches away from her, so close that she could feel the heat of his breath, tickling the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, really." She whispered back.

"Hey Kagome are you over here." Sora's voice rang out through the street.

Still looking Axel in the eye, Kagome reluctantly turned her head in the direction of Sora's voice. Seeing his approaching shadow, Kagome turned her attention back to Axel, only to see that he had disappeared.

"There you are Kagome. Kairi was getting worried, but I knew you were fine." Sora spoke, trotting down towards her. "Come on, let's head back to the first district, Riku and Kairi are waiting for us."

Nodding her head, Kagome followed Sora out of the third district of Traverse Town.

* * *

Eying the ice cream in her hand, Kagome couldn't help but feel that the, popsicle was mocking her. Yes mocking her. Glaring, she took a bite out of the popsicle, instantly regretting it.

She was just being stupid along with edgy because she had seen Axel only a few hours earlier. Over that last few weeks, he had been popping up whenever she was alone. Usually he helped her out when she was in tight spot, but other times he would just show up to tease her. Though, he wasn't really all that bad, and strangely enough since she had met him, her nightmares had stopped and she was able to sleep at night.

"You know, I don't really think that was all that smart to do." Kairi giggled, watching as Kagome rubbed her temple. "Or is that how you eat ice cream from where you're from?"

Glaring at the younger girl, Kagome playfully stuck her tongue out at her and continued to eat the rest of her ice cream.

"Hey Kagome." Kairi timidly called.

Confused at the usually confident girl's tone, Kagome responded, "Yea, what is it Kairi?"

"You do know that Valentines Day is coming up at the end of the week right?" Kairi spoke, before remembering that she was not from their world, "Wait, you do know what Valentines Day is right?"

"Really." Kagome asked she had forgotten all about that holiday, "Yea we celebrated the holiday in my world."

"Great, do you think you can help me get something for Sora? Riku told me he was getting me something special and I want to get him something just as great?" Kairi asked, finishing her own ice cream.

"Wait, why is Sora getting you something? Normally the girls get the boys something and then a month later the boys reply to their gift. Well…that's how it's done from where I come from." Kagome slowly responded, throwing away her popsicle stick. As she watched the stick go into the trashcan, she couldn't help but notice a strange shadow looming around there. A blink of her eyes later and it was gone.

Eyeing Kagome strangely, Kairi replied, "Wow, that's not how it's done here. One day for both the girl and boy to show their affections for one another."

"Or just one less day for Single Awareness Day." Kagome joked, rubbing her sticky finger on her pants.

"Oh come on Kagome, don't tell me you've never actually had a boyfriend."

Blushing, she answered, "Technically I haven't. But that's besides the point, in my world to show a guy you really like him you just make him homemade chocolate."

"That sounds like a good idea Kagome. Do you think you could help me though? I'm terrible in the kitchen." Kairi pleaded.

"I don't know Kairi. Making chocolate takes a while, and I happen to be a very busy person." Kagome spoke, examining her nails as a smile threatened to spill across her features.

"Please Kagome, I'll…I'll oh I know, I'll get Riku to make you some oden. He is the only one who knows how to make it but remember he hates to cook."

"You can seriously get him to make me oden."

"Only, if you help me make some chocolate for Sora tomorrow." Kairi smirked, knowing that she had the upper hand this time.

Alright, I'll help you make chocolate for Sora. But you gotta get all of the stuff. Here's the list of what you need to get by this weekend." Kagome said, pulling a pen from her pocket. "Do you have a piece of paper?"

"Just write it on my hand and I'll write it down later." Kairi answered, giving Kagome her palm.

* * *

Mumbling a few choice words, Kagome hurried down the empty streets of Twilight Town. They had heard rumors of rising numbers of heartless in this area, but it seems that, that was all they were, rumors. Taking a quick left, she soon found herself at a dead end.

Not long after they had landed here, they decided to split up and meet up in an hour. Who's idea it had been to split up, she couldn't remember but at the moment all she cared about was finding the train station then dealing with the genius who decided to split up in a world she had never been to.

Back tracking her steps, Kagome's attention became focused on the floor as she muttered the number of steps she was taking under her breath. Seconds later she found herself crashing into a hard chest.

Stumbling backwards, she barely managed to keep her balance as she glared at the red head. Though truth be told she was kind of surprised he was here. This whole week she had not seen him at all, and it sort of felt as if he were avoiding her.

She quickly shook that feeling off. Instead, she took in the changes to his attire. She had only ever seen him in that long black cloak, but now, he wore a pair of black, loose-fitting pants with a chain belt along with a long sleeved, hooded shirt with a plain black shirt over the long sleeved one. He also wore a baggy, black jacket, including a thick, silver chain around his neck.

"What's up _little bit_?" He smirked, as he watched as she checked him out.

Scowling, Kagome pushed her way past him, but not without replying, "What do you want _red_, and stop calling me little bit."

"What no, how's it going Axel? How was your week, Axel, what have you been up to? I missed you Axel?" He asked, walking besides her.

Snorting, Kagome responded, "What makes you think I missed you? You're nothing but a stalker."

Looking hurt, he spoke, "You wound me little bit, and here I was taking time out of my hectic schedule to help you out."

"What makes you think that I need you help? Kagome inquired, crossing her arms more out of being cold than stubbornness. She had left her jacket behind thinking that it wouldn't be that cold here. How wrong she was.

Moving towards where he was now standing in front of her, Axel asked, "Are you seriously going to tell me that you are not lost?"

Blushing, Kagome tightened her grip around herself. "So you're telling me that _you_ know your way around here and you can lead me to the train station."

"Yea, yea I do." Axel grinned.

"By all means lead the way then." Kagome spoke, gesturing her hand forward.

Smiling earnestly, Axel took Kagome's hand in his, for the first time noticing how cold she was. Shrugging off his jacket, he wrapped it around her, despite her objections.

"You know, most girls would probably be grateful especially when they're freezing." Axel said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, Kagome replied, "I thought you'd know by now that I'm not most girls."

Chuckling, Axel nodded his head in agreement. Looking up at him, Kagome couldn't help but let out a small chuckle herself. Today, he looked a lot more relaxed than he normally did and so the rest of the walk to their destination was held in a comfortable silence.

Still smiling, Kagome secretly watched him, taking in every detail about him, and that's when it hit her. Sometime over the last few weeks she had been hanging out with the tall red-head, she had fallen for him. Taken back by her realization, she started to stare at the road they were taken, becoming self-conscious about herself.

"Well, the train station's right in there." said Axel, stopping at base of the steps leading inside the station, breaking Kagome away from her thoughts.

"Well until next time I guess." Kagome spoke, starring at her feet, not quite sure what to say.

When she didn't hear him reply, she was sure that he had left suddenly like he normally did, about to head inside, she was surprised when he suddenly closed the gap between them and placed a hand on her shoulder. Feeling bold he lifted her chin up with his free hand and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. And before Kagome even had a chance to respond, he was gone.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" Kairi inquired, studying the older girl. Ever since they had left Twilight Town the other day, she seemed, kind of out of it.

"Wha… of yea. Now, the chocolate is done, you just need it to cool for a little and then it'll be ready to give to Sora." Kagome answered, starring out the window of the kitchen in Kairi's home, enjoying the site of the ocean.

"Thanks for all your help Kagome. I couldn't have done it without you." Kairi beamed, setting the chocolate on a cooling rack.

Letting a small smile grace her lips, Kagome nodded her head and said, "I'm gonna go for a walk on the beach. I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll want all the details."

"You got it." Kairi responded, watching as Kagome headed out the door, secretly worried about the normally talkative girl.

Sighing, Kagome made her way to the small pier by the shoreline. Sitting down on the edge, she starred at her reflection for the longest time, her fingers lightly tracing her lips, dwelling on the kiss Axel had given her. Pulling Axel's jacket closer to her body, she started to frown as she looked up at the darkening sky.

For the longest time she had believed she was in love with InuYasha, but not long before the final battle with Naraku, she realized that she no longer loved him like she used to, one could only take so many rejections.

And now, after spending so much time Axel, Kagome had stated to feel that familiar emotion again. At first she had ignored it, but now… Groaning, Kagome felt the urge to strike her reflection in the water. She was so confused and she had no clue what to do. Did she really like him like that? Should she really take a chance and let her heart get broken again? What if he really didn't like her and the kiss was all just a figment of her imagination?

"You know, frowns don't really suit you. You're much cuter with a smile little bit." Axel's teasing voice said, coming from right next to her.

Jumping in surprise, Kagome barely managed to keep herself from plunging into the ice-cold water. "Don't do that!"

Suppressing a snigger, Axel joked, "Aww, but I like seeing your reaction every time I do that."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome couldn't help but grin at him. "So, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"Well…umm… today's Valentines Day if you haven't heard." He stuttered, for the first time sounding insecure.

Puzzled, Kagome fought impulse to check if he had a fever. "Yea, I know."

Turning to look her in the eye, it was as if he had suddenly got all his self-confidence back as he went on. "I'm not even sure if I'm really, truly feeling this, I don't even have a heart, but I think I…" He spoke until Kagome cut him off. "What do you mean you don't have a heart? You even couldn't be here talking to me unless you had a heart."

Heaving a deep sigh, Axel said, "I told you before, I'm a nobody."

Shaking her head in denial, Kagome grabbed his hand and put it to his chest, where his heart was. Eyes wide in astonishment, Axel could not believe he had not noticed this, nor could he hardly believe what he was feeling, his heartbeat.

"How…how is this possible?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome asked, "Umm…not to rain on your parade Red, but what was is you were going to say?"

Snapping out of his shock, Axel let out a cough to clear his throat, his face as red as his hair as he stammered with the rest of his speech, "Uhhh…you see Kagome, I, well ever since I met you, I've felt drawn to you and from all the time I've spent with you, I find myself for you, and I want to try and give us a chance, if you want that is."

Unsure if she had heard him correctly, Axel continued, "I heard you tell your friend, about the tradition from your world. And I'm not completely sure if I got it right, but I, I, well I made you some homemade chocolate." And with that he drew out a small heart shaped object, wrapped in red foil.

At the site of the chocolate, Kagome couldn't help but to start laughing, thinking how he had gotten it backwards.

Hearing her laughter broke Axel's nerve.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" He started before Kagome broke him off with a quick kiss.

"You got it perfect." She said, and with that, Axel claimed her lips, one hand settling on her waist as to hold her in place, and the other cupping her cheek, as her hands clutched his shirt.

* * *


End file.
